<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Та история (из старшей школы) by sky_and_automate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878522">Та история (из старшей школы)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate'>sky_and_automate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fem!Izaya, Out of Character, fem!Shizuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Главный способ рассердить Шизуо Хейваджиму: упомянуть Изаю Орихару.  Или быть похожей на Изаю Орихару.<br/>Или быть Изаей Орихарой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Та история (из старшей школы)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В ранобэ Изая Орихара упоминал, что один раз видел Шизуо спящим.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как испортить настроение человеку?</p><p>По своему рабочего опыту Том Танака знал ответ на этот вопрос: потребовать с него долги. Особенно это хорошо срабатывало, если за спиной стояла Шизуо Хейваджима — с таким аргументом мало кто вообще имел желание оспорить появление коллектора на своем пороге. </p><p>А еще Том знал, что с Шизуо рядом можно не бояться, даже рассекая ночью с чемоданом денег. А уж в дневное время никто не рискнул бы к ним пристать даже надеясь на наживу. Да и в целом, с Шизуо Хейваджимой рядом можно было ничего не боятся — кроме нее самой, конечно же, особенно, если по каким-то причинам ее настроение было не на высоте. </p><p>Как испортить настроение Шизуо Хейваджиме? </p><p>Том знал несколько способов. </p><p>Попробовать втянуть ее в философскую беседу. </p><p>Последний парень, который поинтересовался о смысле жизни, пробил собственным телом стену. Стена была деревянная, но все равно хорошего было мало.</p><p>Упомянуть при ней о любви.</p><p>В целом плохая идея, и Тому совершенно не хотелось вспоминать о том, как Шизуо объясняла одному неудачнику, что любовь не терпит насилия, методично ударяя его лицом о скамейку. Или скамейку о него — Том не был уверен в последовательности действий своей напарницы.</p><p>Вспомнить <i>ту странную историю из старшей школы</i>. </p><p>Подробностей Том не знал — они учились вместе только в средней школе, но даже намек на какое-то происшествие в академии Райра заставлял Шизуо превращаться в кровожадного монстра. Несколько раз он пытался узнать подробности, но на все вопросы Шизуо отмалчивалась, а по вздувшейся вене на лбу становилось понятно, что лучше отступить. А из кратких комментариев ее бывших одноклассников картина тоже никак не складывалась.</p><p>Том соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему было неинтересно. Но покой Шиузо (и собственная безопасность) были ему все же дороже глупых сплетен.</p><p>В общем-то, хватило бы и этих трех, но был еще один — главный способ рассердить Шизуо Хейваджиму.</p><p>Упомянуть Изаю Орихару. </p><p>Или быть похожей на Изаю Орихару.</p><p>Или быть Изаей Орихарой. </p><p>А встретить Изаю было достаточно легко, предугадать ее появление было непросто, а заставить Шизуо просто пройти мимо — невозможно, в чем он в очередной раз убедился, когда его напарница вдруг застыла посреди дороги, протянув почти нежно: </p><p>— Иза-а-я. </p><p>Было в этом что-то почти неприличное. У Тома даже мурашки прошли по затылку от этого тона.</p><p>— Шизу-тян, — интимно и негромко ответила Изая, спрыгивая с низкого заборчика, огораживающего клумбы, и кокетливо поправляя волосы. — Новый любовник? Шизу-тян такая непостоянная! — И все, обычно спокойную и собранную Шизуо как подменили.  Тому оставалось только идти своей дорогой, но он еще помялся на тротуаре, чего-то ожидая, прежде чем перехватить чемодан и зашагать дальше. </p><p>В общем-то его даже не особо беспокоило, что Изая раз за разом называла его любовником Шизуо. Тома не беспокоило даже то, что всякий раз она делала вид, что не узнает, несмотря на то, что им приходилось вести дела вместе — да что там, по иронии судьбы он и в этот раз собирал долги именно по заказу Изаи. Не то чтобы он воспринимал это всерьез, но, главное, что Шизуо не собиралась еще и его отлупить за эти глупые слова. </p><p>Он успел еще раз пересчитать деньги, аккуратно убрать их в чемодан, подготавливаясь к передаче, и сделать чай, прежде чем Шизуо вернулась в агентство, служившее им одновременно и квартирой,  — усталая, раздосадованная, какая-то потухшая, и Том не стал ничего спрашивать, просто залил рамен кипятком и поставил лапшу перед ней. </p><p>— Приятного аппетита, — буркнула Шизуо, пряча глаза. Поела и завалилась спать. </p><p>Иногда Тому казалось, что он приютил под своей крышей какое-то дикое животное, которое нужно попробовать приручить, но у него никак не получается: и на поводок не посадишь, и свободы давать не стоит. </p><p>«А в школе все казалось проще», — думал он, протирая полотенцем и складывая в ящик чистую посуду.</p><p>Впрочем, кто бы ему сказал в школе, что девчонка, покрасившая волосы по его совету, чтобы отвадить от себя агрессивных девиц из соседних школ, и так неподдельно радующаяся, что это сработала, станет бегать по всему Икебукуро, размахивая фонарным столбом, — он бы не поверил. </p><p>Не похоже все это было на ту Шизуо Хейваджиму, которую он знал и которая, как ему всегда казалось, весьма честно признавала, что насилие — не ее путь. Порой, конечно, в этот момент от нее отползали поверженные враги, но главное было в другом — в искренности, с которой она говорила это.</p><p>Впрочем, думал он, накрывая ее припасенным на такой случай одеялом, старых друзей не выбирают. </p><p>Шизуо спала крепко, свернувшись на правом боку, подогнув под себя длинные ноги и так и не сняв порванную в нескольких местах барменскую форму. </p><p>Том уже и не мог вспомнить, когда он видел ее в другой одежде. В общем-то претензий у него к ее костюму не было, хотя несколько смущал слух, что его уже начали считать фетишистом, навязавшим бедной девочке этот странный стиль для собственного удовольствия. </p><p>Хорошо, что она тогда не официанткой в мейд-кафе нанималась. Такую форму  было бы сложнее объяснить. </p><p>Том представил Шизуо в белом переднике, приходящую в ярость от сомнительных комплиментов, и хмыкнул: хорошая вышла бы горничная.  </p><p>Он снова поправил одеяло, прежде, чем выйти из комнаты. </p><p>— А она в курсе, что ты со мной работаешь? — поинтересовалась Изая, вольготно расположившись на подоконнике кабинета и красящая красной помадой губы, глядя в маленькое карманное зеркальце. Том соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ожидал чего-то подобного. Какое-то нехорошее предчувствие было у него с самого утра, а работа приучила его доверять интуиции.</p><p>Выглядела она не лучше Шизуо — может, по итогам драки, это и была ничья, но досталось обеим: царапина на щеке, огромная дыра на чулках, расползающаяся во все стороны стрелками. В остальном Изая выглядела почти довольной. </p><p>Конечно, она должна была прийти — деньги, полученные с должников, ждали в свою кассу якудза, и такие дела Изая Орихара предпочитала курировать лично. Правда, Том не ожидал, что она придет настолько быстро, и он окажется между молотом и наковальней, надеясь, что от скорой расправы его спасет только крепкий сон Шизуо за стенкой.</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — постарался улыбнуться он. </p><p>— О, — она хмыкнула. — Трусишь, да, Том Танака? — улыбка у нее получилась гораздо лучше его. </p><p>— Да, — Том пожал плечами. Что строить из себя героя? В школе он Шизуо не боялся, не боялся ее и сейчас, когда они работали вместе, но это же не значило, что стоит злоупотреблять или делать вид, будто он не знает, на что она способна. — А ты действительно ничего не боишься, да, Орихара? </p><p>Она склонила голову на бок: </p><p>— Так я тебе и сказала. </p><p>— Деньги можешь забрать. Собрали все, — постарался вернуть разговор к делам Том. Она хмыкнула и покачала головой, словно не слыша его: </p><p>— Рамен, серьезно? Ты готовишь этому тупому насекомому рамен, словно мамочка? Думаешь, оценит? И так каждый раз, да? Что за игрища? </p><p>Ясно, говорить о делах она почему-то не хотела. </p><p>Том вздохнул, прислушиваясь. За тонкой стенкой все было тихо. Впрочем, услышав голос Изаи, Шизуо могла бы и стену пробить, так что он заметил бы, ее пробуждения в неподходящий момент. </p><p>— Я знаю только несколько причин, по которым такая забота возможна: секс или надежда на него. Так какой твой вариант? — во взгляде Изаи мелькнуло что-то похожее на любопытство, но настолько недоброе, что Тому пришлось судорожно сглотнуть, прежде чем ответить: </p><p>— Ты не поймешь. </p><p>— И все же? </p><p>— Слушай, Орихара, заканчивай уже. Деньги я собрал — возьми их и заплати за работу остаток. Что тебе еще тут надо? </p><p>— Считай, это небольшой социологический опрос. Так ты с ней спал или собираешься? </p><p>— Ни то, ни другое, — резко ответил он. Он ожидал, что следом последуют еще вопросы, но не угадал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Изая убрала помаду и зеркальце в карман куртки, спрыгнула с подоконника и подошла к чемодану с деньгами, лежащему на столе. Щелкнули застежки — она проверила содержимое, явно осталась довольна увиденным, вытащила из кармана белый конверт и положила его на стол. Затем повернулась к нему: — Проговорю на всякий случай, а то я хорошо таких, как ты, знаю, — она смерила его оценивающим взглядом, не переставая улыбаться. — Даже если вдруг очень припрет, не смей ее трогать. Найди себе кого-нибудь из своей лиги, ясно, Танака? </p><p>— Да что с тобой не так? — пробормотал он. — Что ты к ней привязалась? </p><p>— О, а она тебе не рассказывала? Вот незадача, я тебя переоценила, — ярко-красные губы Изаи растянулись в улыбке еще холодней и неприятней, чем предыдущие. </p><p>— Ладно, хватит с меня ваших секретов, — Том поднял руки, показывая, что сдается. Изая стащила со стола чемодан и поправила волосы, искоса изучая Тома. Затем сделала несколько шагов к двери и обернулась:</p><p>— Спроси ее как-нибудь, с кем у нее случился первый поцелуй, — посоветовала она, выговаривая слова с такой пародией на нежность, что по телу Тома снова прошлись мурашки. — И понравилось ли ей.</p><p>Он подумал, что этому совету последует только в том случае, если будет уверен, что способен пробежать весь Токио не останавливаясь и уворачиваясь от тяжелых предметов. И вместе с этой мыслью внутрь заползло какое-то темное чувство понимания. </p><p>Ну да, та <i>странная история из старшей школы</i>, как он понял из коротких комментариев, как-то как раз касалась того, что Шизуо застукали в неподобающем виде с кем-то… С… </p><p>Том не сводил взгляд с Изаи, убеждаясь в своей догадке. </p><p>— Ладно, тогда я зайду попрощаюсь и пойду по делам.</p><p>«Стой», — хотел попросить Том, но голос его подвел. Он не сдвинулся с места. Было тихо. Сколько времени он прислушивался, чувствуя, как холодеют руки и ноги от возможности, что Шизуо может открыть глаза и тогда случится что-то страшное, он не мог сказать. Зато точно мог сказать, что был впервые рад Изае Орихаре, когда та снова мелькнула в дверном проеме, проходя к выходу: </p><p>— Будь здоров, Том Танака. До встречи, — и затем исчезла. </p><p>Том еще немного постоял, переводя дыхание. Затем зашел в комнату с некоторым страхом, словно ожидая, что Изая перерезала Шизуо горло, и он сейчас увидит залитые кровью диван и одеяло. Но единственным красным пятном был след губной помады, отпечатавшийся на краешке губ и щеке хмурящейся во cне Шизуо. </p><p>Том провел пальцем по контуру, смазывая ровный след. Затем достал платок и постарался аккуратно стереть его, но руки почему-то не слушались. </p><p>«Бедная Шизу, — подумал он. — Что же нам со всем этим делать?»</p><p>Раньше Том Танака знал несколько способов, как испортить человеку настроение. Теперь он знал чуть больше, и это знание портило настроение уже ему.</p><p>Он снова коснулся платком ее щеки, надеясь, что сможет удалить все улики до того, как она проснется. </p><p>Том верил, что сможет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>